Kanto's Prodigy: A Pokémon Yellow Nuzlocke
by Bassettehound
Summary: Red, now age 15, has finally set out on his journey. Can he prove to his absent father that he has what it takes to become the champion, or will the unforgiving world of Pokémon prove to much for him?


February 27 X025, AGW.

The sound of shattering glass punctured the normally peaceful atmosphere of pallet town.

"YOU'RE WHAT?" Mrs. Burgundy yelled.

"I said I'm leaving." Red replied, staring calmly into his mother's furious face. "I'm fifteen years old today, the age most trainers are when they start thier journey."

"So that's it then? Your just going to up and leave like your father?"

"Yes, I am." His mother glared at him, glass from the cup she was holding scattered on the floor.

"Oak said he wanted to see you. You know, before you leave."

Red nodded as he started to head towards the door. at the doorway, he paused.

"Bye, mom."

As read stepped out into the crisp morning air, he noticed Blue heading towards his grandfather's lab.

"Hey Blue, do you know where your grandfather is?" Red called.

"No, but he told me meet him in his lab later."

Red frowned as Blue headed into the lab. If Red had to guess, he was out on route 1 examining pokemon. Red headed north, towards the entrance to pallet town. He stopped at the tall grass, knowing it could contain wild pokémon. Slowly and cautiously, he took three careful steps into the grass before he was stopped by the sound of Oak's voice.

"Hey wait, don't go out!" Professor Oak came striding up to Red. "Thank goodness I stopped you, if you had gone much further, there's no telling what kind of Pokémon would have..."

He was cut off by a wild Pikachu jumping out of the grass towards Red. In a flash, Oak pulled a pokeball out of his pocket and tossed it at the Pikachu. The ball hit the wild Pokemon on the side of the head, and captured it in a flash of red.

The pokeball sat motionless for a minute, then made a clicking noise.

"Whew. I didn't think that would work." Oak said, panting a bit. "Anyways...Red, what were you thinking, walking through the tall grass unaccompanied?"

"I was looking for you." Red replied, mom said you wanted to see me.

"That I did. Come with me to my lab." The duo headed south, towards Oaks lab, Oak himself talking as they went. "As we both know, your fifteen today, and now that your both fifteen, you and Blue really should start your adventure. Honestly I'm surprised he waited this long to get his Pokémon. Guess he just wanted to start at the same time as you. Anyway, I'm starting to ramble. So I wanted to help you on your journey." At this point, Oak opened the door to his lab, and looked up to see Blue standing in his lab.

"Blue? What are you doing here? I told you to come by later." Oak said, sounding a little exasperated.

"Sorry Gramps, I got bored of waiting. Oh, hey Red, what are you doing here?"

"I invited Red here to give him a Pokémon." Oak answered.

"I thought that's why I was here." Blue said.

"You are, but it was supposed to be later."

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to teach you how to catch one personally."

"And give Red the cool Pokémon in this ball?" Blue said, picking up the ball on the table "No way. I want this one."

"But I... Oh very well." Oak said, know he couldn't win an argument with Blue once he set his mind to it. "Red. Take this one. It's the Pikachu I caught earlier. It's not tame yet, but I think you can train it."

Red took the pokeball from Oak and held it in his hand, and then it opened on its own. The Pikachu from earlier was sitting there at Red's feet, looking a little offended. Red kneeled down to speak with the Pikachu.

"Hey there, little friend." Red said to the Pikachu, who turned away pointedly. "Are you upset about having a ball thrown at you?" It nodded. "I'm sorry, we didn't mean to hurt your feelings, you just startled us."

"I just wanted to say hi" the Pikachu said. Now, most people would have been surprised to hear a Pokémon talk, but Red was one of a handful of people who could understand Pokémon.

"Well, now's your chance."

"Oh. Um, hi." The Pikachu said, a little uncertainly.

"Hey. I'm Red. Do you want to be my partner?"

"Yes! I've always wanted to go on an adventure with a human!" The little pikachu ran around Red energetically.

"Great. Do you have a name, or shall we think of one for you?"

"Well, I don't have a name that could be pronounced in a human tongue, so why don't you think up one?

"Hmm... How about... Laxus?"

"Laxus, huh? I like it!" Laxus replied cheerfully.

"Well if that's over with," Blue cut in, "How 'bought we battle?"

"Laxus, you up for a battle?"

Laxus nodded in reply, standing in front of Red. Blue tossed the pokeball in his hand, releasing the Pokémon inside. The Pokémon in question was an Eevee.

"Now boys, hold on a second. Here is not... Oh forget it." Oak said. He knew that look in thier eyes. He knew they were going to battle, and there was nothing that could stop them. He looked at the two boys, and chuckled to himself about how similar they were, yet how different they were.

On one hand, you had Blue, outgoing, energetic, brimming with confidence and charisma. Standing at 6'2" with bright auburn hair, he made a stark contrast to Red. Red was quiet, calculating, and shy. He was 5'9", with jet black hair which he always kept under his hair. Blue was very charismatic, but Red had a commanding presence that made many respect him. Both spent years studying Pokémon, both had something to prove, both had the rare ability to talk to Pokémon. And yet, only one showed genuine love towards them.

"Alright Laxus, show us what you can do."

"Eevee, growl at him." Laxus was faster, so his Thundershock hit first, Blue's Eevee, unprepared for the attack, took a critical hit, and failed to growl. "Not good, that's a special attack. Eevee use tail whip."

"Laxus, keep up the offensive."

Laxus blasted Eevee with another Thundershock, but Eevee was prepared. After the hit, it wiggled it's tail about in a cute manor.

"That's adorable" Laxus said, looking up at Red.

"Laxus, watch out!" Laxus looked down in time to get hit with a tackle from Eevee.

"Dropped your guard, Red." Blue taunted

"Laxus, zap it!" Red called. The Eevee hadn't had time to recover from the attack before being hit with another jolt of electricity. It went flying across the lab to land right at Blue's feet, unconscious.

"No way. I picked the wrong Pokémon!" Blue cried. "Well, whatever. We'll train and become stronger. Smell you later, Gramps." With that, blue left the lab.

"Alright, Laxus, that was a great job." Red said as the Pikachu leaped up on his shoulder."

"Yes that was very impressive for your first battle." Oak said, handing him an oran berry for pikachu. "But there will be many more if you take the gym challenge. It would be wise to train Laxus, as well as add to your team."

"Right. Thanks, Professor." Red said, rushing off to train.

"Oh, and Red..." Oak called after him.

"Yeah?"

"Happy birthday."

So, that was the first chapter. I know it wasn't super exciting, but eh, it's a start. I've got plans in my mind I'm building up to, so long as I don't team wipe before I get far enough along. And for anyone wondering about the date system for this world, don't ask just yet, I plan on explaining it later.


End file.
